Der 5te Horcrux
by chaotizitaet
Summary: One Shot, Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort und sein 5. Horcrux


**Der fünfte Horcrux**

Trockene Hitze vermischte sich mit dem Duft von Kräutern, dem Gestank von Unrat und dem bunten Treiben der Menschen zu einem bizarren, faszinierenden Bild. Langsam ließ der charismatische junge Mann seinen Blick über den Bazar von Kairo streifen, musterte vorbeidrängende Touristen, feilschende Einheimische, und bestaunte ein Phänomen, dass es so wohl nur in einem so alten Land wie Ägypten geben konnte – das unbewusste, ungetrübte Nebeneinander von magischer und nichtmagischer Welt. Wo anders, außer in diesem, vom Zauber der Antike durchtränkten Land wäre es wohl sonst möglich, dass echte Kartuschen mit magischen Sprüchen unbemerkt neben billigen Imitationen mit Namenszeichen an ein und dem selben Stand zum Verkauf angeboten würden? Obgleich er nun schon seit beinahe fünf Monaten hier war, faszinierte ihn dieser Anblick jedes Mal aufs neue. Und stieß ihn im gleichen Maße ab. Denn diese Vermischung symbolisierte für ihn zugleich den Niedergang von Ägyptens Macht.

Aus reiner Gewohnheit scannte er die angebotenen Waren nach irgendwelchen außergewöhnlichen magischen Artefakten, nicht wirklich darauf hoffend, etwas zu entdecken, das sein Interesse wecken würde. Geschweige denn, ihn dazu zu bewegen, es zu kaufen. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Konnte es sein...? Mit raschen Schritten war der junge Mann an den Stand getreten, um jenen Gegenstand, der seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte, näher zu betrachten. Zwischen allerlei Ramsch, Trödel und billigem Schmuck, wie ihn die ausländischen Urlauber bevorzugten, lag ein goldenes Armkettchen. Eine eher schlichte Arbeit, mit einigen goldenen Talismanmünzen von verschiedener Größe behängt, die, das erkannte er sofort, auf magische Weise mit den Gliedern der Kette verflochten waren. Das an sich wäre vielleicht nicht so bemerkenswert gewesen, hätte nicht die größte Münze einen Adler und zwei in einander verschlungene Rs gezeigt. Und bei näherem Hinsehen, erkannte man deutlich, dass auch die anderen Münzen für Ägypten untypische Symbole trugen, ihm aber nur allzu bekannt waren. Doch noch zögerte er. Es schien ihm geradezu unfassbar, dass er ausgerechnet hier auf eine derartige Kostbarkeit stoßen würde. Vorsichtig nahm er das Armband in eine Hand, ließ die andere darüber schweben, während er im Geiste einige Zaubersprüche aufsagte, die ihm die Echtheit des Schmuckstücks bestätigen würden, so es denn das war, was er vermutete. Es war!

„Ah, wie ich sehe, haben der Herr einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Ein sehr schönes Stück. Perfekt um das zarte Handgelenk jener außergewöhnlichen jungen Dame zu zieren, welche sich des Privilegs Eurer Begleitung rühmt", wurde er da von einem eifrigen Verkäufer unterbrochen, der sich ihm mit jenen geschwollen gedrechselten Komplimenten näherte, die so typisch für die orientalischen Händler waren.

Bei dem Gedanken an eine derartige Frau in seinem Leben, auf die der Ägypter anspielte, verzog sich das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln.

„Was würden Sie sagen, wenn ich Ihnen ein Sonderangebot mache? Nur..." Und der Verkäufer nannte eine geradezu lächerliche Summe. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, um was es sich bei dem Armband handelte. Doch auch das war irgendwie typisch für Ägypten. Und weil die genannte Summe gar so lächerlich war, machte sich der junge Mann nicht viel Mühe, feilschte nur der Form halber ein wenig, und erwarb ohne großes Zögern das Armband.

Hochzufrieden verließ Tom Riddle den Bazar, das Kettchen, das einst niemand geringerem als Rowena Ravenclaw, einer der vier Gründer von Hogwarts, gehört hatte, sicher in einer der inneren Taschen seiner Kleidung verborgen und mit einem Zauber vor ungewollten Langfingern geschützt. In der Tat gestaltete sich sein Ägyptenaufenthalt besser, als er es bei seinem Aufbruch in England gehofft hatte. Gewiss, er war davon ausgegangen, dass er sein Vorhaben hier würde verwirklichen können, aber dass es so gut laufen würde, damit hatte er nicht rechnen können. Und nun, da er kurz vor der Vollendung dessen, was ihn in dieses Land geführt hatte, stand, hatte ihm das Schicksal dieses Schmuckstück in die Hände gespielt. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, was er mit dem Kettchen machen würde, doch es war kein freundliches Lächeln.

Drei Tage später, um die Mittagszeit, als die Sonne erbarmungslos vom Himmel brannte und die Menschen in die schattigen Häuser trieb, schritt Tom Marvolo Riddle durch enge, staubige Gassen, und obgleich sein Blick wachsam war, war sein Verstand einzig und allein auf ein Ziel gerichtet – Halef Ben Ali Sad. Hinter diesem, in diesen Breiten, mehr als herkömmlichen Namen verbarg sich der mächtigste Zauberer der alten Künste Seths und Apophis, jener dunklen Gottheiten im antiken Ägypten. Er war Meister und Bewahrer einiger der wirkungsvollsten und schwärzesten Künste, und kannte Zauber und Flüche, deren bloße Existenz die Vorstellungskraft der meisten Zauberer und Hexen überstieg. Und er war der Grund, weshalb Tom Riddle diese Reise überhaupt unternommen hatte. Er wollte von Halef Ben Ali Sad diese Zauber und Flüche lernen.

Als er vor fünf Monaten das erste Mal bei dem alten Ägypter vorstellig geworden war und sein Ansinnen vorgetragen hatte, hatte der Mann ihn durchdringend gemustert und schließlich genickt. „Ich sehe Macht in Euch, große Macht, dunkle Macht, die Euch befähigt jenes Wissen zu lernen, das ich Euch lehren kann. Doch seid gewarnt: Die Macht um die Ihr heute bittet, ist älter und stärker als alles, was Euch bis jetzt begegnet ist. Es ist nicht leicht sie zu lernen, und nicht jeder vermag sie zu beherrschen. Es bedarf weit mehr als den Willen und die Befähigung. Euer Erbe muss Euch dafür auserkoren haben."

Gelassen hatte Tom Riddle dem Blick standgehalten. „Glaubt mir, mein Blut wird mich diesbezüglich nicht im Stich lassen. Nicht das Blut von Salazar Slytherin." Mit Genugtuung sah er, wie es in dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers bei der Erwähnung seines Ahnherrn kurz zuckte.

„Nur eines noch: Es kann stets nur einen Bewahrer dieser Macht geben. Am Ende wird der eine den anderen töten müssen. Und bislang war stets ich es, der lebte, während mein Schüler starb." Ruhige Worte, die keinen Zweifel an ihrer Richtigkeit oder die Vorstellung, es habe sich um einen ungleichen Kampf gehandelt, aufkommen ließen.

Mit einem Nicken zeigte Tom seine Zustimmung. Denn abgesehen davon, dass er nicht vorhatte in jenem Duell zu unterliegen, war mit bereits vier Horcruxen der Tod nicht wirklich etwas, das er fürchtete.

Heute würde es nun soweit sein. Es war der Tag, an dem er den Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle entgültig ablegen würde um fortan nur noch Lord Voldemort zu sein. Denn nach dem heutigen Tag würde er über so viel Macht verfügen, dass dieser Titel mehr als nur ein Name, den er sich während seiner Schulzeit zugelegt hatte, wäre.

„Du bist früh, mein Schüler", begrüßte ihn die ruhige Stimme Halef Ben Ali Sads aus dem Halbdunkel des Wohnraums.

„Ich komme genau zur rechten Zeit", erwiderte der junge Mann und seine Worte machten deutlich, welchem Zweck dieser Besuch diente.

Der alte Mann seufzte leise als täte es ihm leid schon so bald einen so begabten Schüler zu verlieren, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag der Ausdruck des Verstehens. Es stimmte, er konnte Tom Riddle nichts mehr beibringen. Der Tag der Entscheidung war gekommen.

Erschöpft, aber befriedigt blickte Lord Voldemort auf den leblosen Körper Halef Ben Ali Sads. Der alte Zauberer war tot. Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, wie er es immer zwischen zwei ebenbürtigen Duellanten ist. Letztendlich war dem Ägypter dann sein Alter zum Nachteil geworden, und als hätte er erkannt, dass die Zeit für die nächste Generation gekommen sei, starb er mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Noch immer peitschte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern, als Lord Voldemort das goldene Armband von Rowena Ravenclaw hervorholte. Dann zückte er abermals den Zauberstab, richtete ihn dieses Mal jedoch auf sich selbst, und vollführte dann jenen Zauber, der ein weiteres Stück seiner Seele abspaltete und in dem Schmuckstück bannte. Schmerz breitete sich auf seinem Antlitz auf, doch er währte, im Gegensatz zu damals, als er den ersten Horcrux erschaffen hatte und dabei für mehrere Minuten ohnmächtig geworden war, nur kurz. Zurück blieb ein Gesicht, das abermals eines Stücks seiner Menschlichkeit beraubt worden war, ein Stück mehr zu jener starren Maske geworden war, die typisch für den gefürchtetsten aller Zauberer seiner Zeit werden sollte.


End file.
